Qui a dit que Renji n'était pas sortable ?
by jimiilolita
Summary: Pour se faire pardonner de torturer le pauvre vice-capitaine, on l'emmène en sortie avec son boss... mais qui va finir sous la table en premier ? OS avec épilogue prévu
1. Chapter 1

Base : Bleach

Pairing : un pairing, quel pairing ?

Rating : ben à parti du moment que vous savez lire...

Genre : OS, humour (!), alcoolisme ?

Disclaimer : mais alléééé il en a plein pour lui, Tito Kubo, il peut pas ne prêter un ou deux ? Nan, même si on demande gentiment ?

**Qui a dit que Renji n'était pas sortable ?**

* * *

C'était une obligation. Au sens fort du terme. Il était tenu d'y assister, son absence aurait été perçue comme une insulte personnelle à la famille en question. Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire que de se répandre en mondanités avec tous les problèmes qu'il avait à sa capitainerie, dont le moindre n'était pas de faire travailler son premier lieutenant.

C'était la tradition dans la noblesse du Seireitei que de rassembler les membres les plus importants des familles lorsqu'un nouveau chef de famille entrait en fonction. Dans le cas présent, le vieux chef de famille était décédé depuis un certain temps déjà mais la succession avait fait l'objet d'une âpre querelle : l'homme en question avait eu l'heureuse idée de mourir sans héritier direct. C'est donc entre ses deux neveux les plus proches que le choix avait porté. Finalement, le décès accidentel (!) du plus âgé des deux avait merveilleusement réglé les choses, tout en faisant jaser dans les couloirs du Seireitei.

Toutes ces circonstances rendaient l'obligation d'assister à son intronisation d'autant plus pesante que tout le monde savait déjà ce qui ferait l'objet de toutes les conversations à table.

Autre soucis : la tradition voulait que chaque chef de famille se présente accompagné. Épouses et maris faisaient l'affaire pour ceux qui en étaient pourvu ; pour les autres, amis proches, frères et sœurs convenaient également. C'était le problème de Byakuya Kuchiki. C'était la troisième fois qu'il assistait à une entrée en fonction, en tant que chef de famille. La première, Hisana était encore en vie, la deuxième avait été entachée d'un tel scandale que tout c'était fait dans la plus grande discrétion, en comité réduit. Pour ce coup-là, il était plus qu'embêté.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il tira son vice-capitaine de son inertie par un bel après-midi ensoleillé, alors qu'ils étaient censés traiter soixante-dix centimètres de hauteur de dossiers et formulaires en tous genres.

- Renji, as-tu des obligations pour demain soir ?

L'interpellé mit un instant à réaliser exactement à quoi correspondait cette question si incongrue. Réunissant ses esprits mis à mal par une journée sans sortie, en compagnie de son glacial capitaine, il finit par arriver à la conclusion que cet homme venait de réaliser une partie de son rêve le moins avouable : lui proposer un rencard ! Puis la raison reprit le dessus et lui signala qu'il allait plus probablement écoper d'une soirée de travail gratuit. Néanmoins, l'idée que Kuchiki s'intéresse à ses activités nocturnes (vespérales plutôt, mais Renji ne connaît pas le mot) ne le laissait pas indifférent, il lâcha donc un « rien de spécial, pourquoi ? ».

Un regard parfaitement indifférent répondit à sa question, suivit de près par la voix qui allait avec.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir maintenant. Considère-toi simplement comme occupé pour cette soirée.

Renji préféra acquiescer sans discuter. Bien sûr, il était dévoré par la curiosité mais vu que Kuchiki lui faisait signe de disposer, il n'allait pas gâcher cette chance d'échapper à la corvée de paperasse.

- Bien, tu vas te rendre présentable et m'accompagner à l'entrée en fonction du chef de la famille Izabuya.

- Mais... c'est une réception réserve aux membres de la noblesse, fit remarquer Renji, priant pour que son capitaine ne lise pas dans ses pensées qui disaient « j'ai aucune envie d'aller mourir d'ennui au milieu de tout ce que le Seireitei compte de plus arrogant et méprisant ».

- Un chef de famille ne peut s'y présenter seul.

- Pourquoi n'y emmenez-vous pas plutôt Rukia ? Proposa Renji en priant très très fort pour que son capitaine trouve son idée formidable.

Byakuya avait bien des défauts mais il faut lui reconnaître ça : il n'était jamais cruel gratuitement, surtout avec des gens qu'il aimait. Or, il portait une affection toute particulière pour sa sœur adoptive. En outre, il ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal sans sentir le regard accusateur d'Hisana sur lui. Il ne pouvait donc pas se résoudre à lui infliger le supplice d'une noblesse-party. Mais pas question de donner ces raisons à son lieutenant, il ne mourrait pas d'en savoir trop peu.

C'est pourquoi il lui jeta le regard qui voulait très exactement dire « ne discute pas et obéis ».

* * *

Contre toute attente, Renji avait réussi à se rendre présentable. Ou du moins il arrivait à ressembler à autre chose qu'une brute épaisse. On croirait presque qu'il n'a jamais mit un pied dans la onzième division, se prit à penser Byakuya.

- Bien.

En se dirigeant vers la maison Izabuya, Kuchiki se dit qu'il devait tout de même brieffer un minimum son lieutenant s'il voulait éviter l'incident diplomatique majeur.

- Il s'agit de l'entrée en fonction d'Izabuya...

- Nakao, je sais.

Au regard stupéfait de son capitaine, il s'expliqua rapidement.

- Je me suis renseigné avant de venir. J'ai entendu parler de ce problème de succession.

Kuchiki hocha la tête.

- Je te préviens que j'attends de toi une attitude correcte.

Renji aperçut d'autres membres du Gotei 13 dans l'assemblée. Il accrocha le regard du capitaine Ukitake et lui adressa un appel au secours muet. « Comment on sort de là ? ». Un sourire navré lui apporta la réponse « si je le savais, je serai déjà dehors ».

Il était magistralement bien placé : sur les treize personnes de sa tablée, il devait y avoir une demi-douzaine de jeunes filles à marier en recherche d'un héritier riche à capturer. Cela, Renji ne s'en aperçu que trois minutes trop tard, lorsqu'il acheva d'expliquer qu'il était le vice-capitaine de Kuchiki. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une demi-seconde pour réaliser à quel point son capitaine était un parti recherché. L'essentiel des deux heures suivantes s'écoula au rythme des questions indiscrètes. Oui, le capitaine était célibataire, _le plus étonnant était qu'il ne l'ait pas été pendant cinq ans_. Oui, depuis le temps, son veuvage était fait... _ou pas, puisqu'il se morfondait sur la tombe de sa femme tous les jours avant le petit-déjeuner_. Non, il n'avait pas d'attaches, _hormis une sœur à surprotéger et un vice-capitaine dont les fantasmes étaient tout sauf professionnels_. Non, il n'y avait pas de projet matrimonial chez les Kuchiki, _enfin, pour ce qu'il en savait_. Au bout de quelques temps, il sentit un léger changement dans le ton de la conversation. Aux questions posées, il finit par voir où voulaient maintenant en venir ses voisines de table : pour elles, un vulgaire paysan du Rukongai devenu vice-capitaine du célébrissime Kuchiki ne pouvait qu'être talentueux, ambitieux, bénéficiant d'appuis solides dans les hautes sphères. En gros, faute du noble insensible, on se rabattait sur le parvenu aux dents longues.

Il ne se donna même pas la peine de les décourager, d'abord, ça flattait son égo, ensuite, ça lui ferait toujours un truc marrant à raconter à ses amis le lendemain.

Le seul problème était que, de sa place, Renji pouvait sentir le regard suspicieux du capitaine en question sur son dos, chaque fois qu'il se penchait vers une de ses voisines de table pour répondre à des choses aussi crétines que « oui ces perles vous vont à ravir, c'est superbe ». Il était partagé entre deux explications à ce regard assassin : soit Kuchiki ignorait de quoi il parlait avec ces charmantes jeunes femmes, et il craignait (à juste titre) qu'il finisse par dire une connerie monumentale, aboutissant à un scandale de la même ampleur, jetant la honte sur la famille Kuchiki pour quelques siècles. Soit, et c'était à la fois plus probable et moins souhaitable, il savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait et justement, cette conversation ne correspondait pas à l'idée qu'il se faisait de la tenue correcte attendue d'un vice-capitaine. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, Renji adressa à son supérieur un sourire d'excuse qui eut l'effet dramatique de lui attirer un regard polaire.

Finalement, Renji ne vit pas le reste de la soirée passer, trop occupé à slalomer entre les questions pièges (aucun jeune homme ne devrait rester célibataire, vous ne trouvez pas ? Heuuuu, si. ) et les minauderies typiquement féminines auxquelles il était tout sauf habitué. Il faut dire qu'en matière de psychologie féminine, il devait se contenter de cas comme Rangiku, Yachiru et Rukia.

Les différents chefs de familles firent chacun un petit discours de bienvenue au nouveau venu et un hommage transpirant d'hypocrisie pour le décédé. Renji fit semblant de suivre tous ces laïus dont il ne comprenait pas le premier mot. De même, lorsque ce fut le tour de Kuchiki, il fit tout aussi semblant de boire ses paroles, et applaudis avec entrain à la fin. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son capitaine, l'expression d'agacement suprême qu'il y lut lui arracha un sourire goguenard, il leva sa coupe de saké à l'adresse de Kuchiki en souriant niaisement.

Et vingt secondes plus tard...

- Renji.

Il sursauta à la voix de Byakuya Kuchiki. Puis voyant la coupe posée devant lui, sur le bord de la table, il s'exécuta sans un mot, et la rempli de saké. Il avait peut-être prit son geste pour une invitation à le rejoindre et boire, en tout cas, Kuchiki n'avait pas l'air de vouloir retourner à sa table.

- Capitaine.

- Je te remercie.

Il y avait quelque chose de formaliste à l'extrême dans leur échange mais Renji supposa que cela correspondait au contexte particulier de la soirée. Ce qui lui posait problème c'était que maintenant, ils concentraient toute l'attention de la tablée et même d'autres. La conversation reprit timidement, les femmes impressionnées par leur nouveau convive.

Peu à peu, le rythme des questions/insinuations/demandes en mariages reprit. Toutefois Renji dû s'interrompre à nouveau, pour servir son capitaine dans un silence religieux.

Il bénit Kuchiki de lui donner à plusieurs reprises l'occasion d'échapper à la conversation en tendant sa coupe vide.

* * *

La soirée finie et les hommages rendus aux hôtes et hôtesses, les convives se dispersèrent, retournant à leur vie. Byakuya Kuchiki parti parmi les derniers, et Renji en compris la raison lorsqu'il dû l'aider à se relever, pour cause de début d'ivresse. Titubant dans les rues menant à sa capitainerie, le capitaine de la sixième division zigzaguait d'un mur à l'autre, retenu par Renji du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Capitaine ?

- Silence Renji, il est trop tard pour...

Renji ne sut jamais pour quoi il était trop tard vu que, sous ses yeux ébahis, le capitaine Kuchiki se prit les pieds dans son écharpe avant de s'écrouler.

Revenu de la surprise, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, pour s'assurer que nul n'avait assisté à cette chute mémorable et honteuse.

- Capitaine, vous devez avoir un peu bu... heu... plus que de raison.

- Combien de fois m'as-tu resservi ?

- Et bien... autant de fois que vous me l'avez demandé.

- Beaucoup trop donc.

- Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça aussi ?

- Parce qu'à chaque fois, tu allais proférer une stupidité ou accepter une demande inconsidérée.

Renji en resta comme deux ronds de flan.

- Vous... vous...

- J'ai préféré t'éviter de finir marié avant la fin de la soirée.

- C'est...heu... très délicat de votre part.

Renji se prit à nouveau un regard agacé au possible en pleine face.

- Pour la division. Réputation.

Au débit haché de Kuchiki, Renji comprit qu'il venait de dépasser la limite à partir de laquelle un homme bourré comme un coing ne peut plus émettre de phrase entière et cohérente.

- Mais ça ne vous dérange pas d'être rond comme un ballon dans les rues du Siereitei ?

- Personne.

- Mais ça aurait pu mal finir.

- Tu raccompagnes.

- Vous avez de la chance d'avoir un vice-capitaine docile. Fit Renji sans rire, avec l'espérance que, l'alcool aidant, son capitaine ne garde plus que de vagues souvenirs du retour.

- Ordre.

- Ha, ben si c'est un ordre, alors.

**FIN**


	2. épilogue

Base : Bleach

Pairing : un pairing, quel pairing ?

Rating : ben à parti du moment que vous savez lire...

Genre : OS, humour (!), alcoolisme ?

Disclaimer : mais alléééé il en a plein pour lui, Tito Kubo, il peut pas ne prêter un ou deux ? Nan, même si on demande gentiment ?

**Qui a dit que Renji n'était pas sortable ?**

* * *

**Epilogue **

Renji jeta un coup d'œil à droite, un coup d'œil à gauche avant de se traîner dans les couloirs de la capitainerie, son capitaine sous le bras.

-'Tends.

Il s'immobilisa au simple son de cette voix, dans un réflexe quasi pavlovien, et baissa la tête pour voir ce que son balluchon lui voulait.

- Capitaine ?

- Encore. Vérifie.

- Heu... à vos ordres.

Il réitéra la manœuvre, s'assurant que personne, absolument personne, mais vraiment personne ne rôdait dans les couloirs de la sixième division. Mais en même temps, il ne voyait pas qui pouvait être assez maso pour vouloir faire le tour des bureaux en pleine nuit, au risque de tomber sur le capitaine le plus polaire de toute la banquise... heu, tout le Seireitei.

Il avait bien proposé de le ramener jusqu'à la maison des Kuchiki, mais devant le refus catégorique de son capitaine, il n'avait pas insisté. Il avait l'expérience des hommes ivres (non, rien de personnel, il était toujours sobre, pourquoi ?) et il avait compris, après avoir dû un jour ramasser tous les vêtements de Kira dans les couloirs de l'école quelques années auparavant, qu'il ne faut jamais contredire un mec bourré, quand bien même celui-ci profère la plus énorme des stupidités.

Il transportait donc un capitaine bien imbibé dans son bureau.

Remarque, il avait peut-être quelques dossiers en retard. A cette simple pensée, Renji fut parcouru de frissons tout le long du dos, imaginant l'état final d'un dossier traité en état d'ivresse. Bon, ça ne devait pas être très éloigné d'un dossier traité par lui en toute sobriété. Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si le langage administratif lui donnait mal à la tête. Alors qu'il tenait très bien le saké !

Il referma soigneusement la porte derrière eux. Des fois que... Non, l'idée de profiter de l'état d'ivresse de son capitaine ne fit pas long feu. Surtout parce que l'ébriété finissait toujours par passer. Impératif cosmique, chez les morts, les vivants, les gentils et les méchants : il y a toujours une gueule de bois en fin de ligne de course. Gueule de bois, d'où mauvaise humeur. Renji supportait plutôt bien la gueule de bois (la sienne et celle des autres) mais affronter un Byakuya Kuchiki de mauvaise humeur était au dessus de ses forces.

- Heu... je vous laisse ici ?

- Chambre. Derrière bureau.

_Ha oui_. Renji traîna son capitaine dans la chambre en question. _Mais d'où elle sort cette chambre derrière le bureau ?_

- Franchement, capitaine, pour votre sécurité, ce serait mieux que vous soyez chez vous, avec quelqu'un pour s'occuper de vous en cas de problème.

- 'Quoi tu crois t'es là ?

- Pardon ?

Kuchiki fit un effort d'articulation méritoire.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que tu sois là ?

- Mais... heuu...

- Tout en me surveillant, fais quelques dossiers en retard. Ta pile est planquée dans le tiroir des circulaires d'urgence.

Renji n'eut que le temps de se demander comment il avait pu trouver cette cachette introuvable, comment il pouvait penser à ça avec autant d'alcool dans le sang et pourquoi ça tombait encore et toujours sur lui, le glacial mais néanmoins ivre capitaine tomba comme une masse sur le futon qui prenait tout l'espace dans la petite pièce derrière son bureau.

Le reste de la nuit s'écoula avec l'horrible soupçon que, peut-être Byakuya Kuchiki avait-il tout planifié dès le début pour le forcer à faire du rab de travail. Non ça ne se pouvait pas, ce serait trop horrible.

Une gueule de bois contre le travail de son fainéant de lieutenant ? Le jeu en valait-il la chandelle ?

**FIN **


End file.
